1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone handset and, more particularly, to an improved volume actuator which is integral to the telephone handset so as to reduce time and expense during manufacturing and assembly of the telephone handset.
2. Related Art
A telephone handset (used for example with a cellular telephone) typically has a handset casing that houses a transceiver and receiver to allow communication between two points. Conventional telephone handsets oftentimes have a volume adjustment mechanism (also referred to as a volume switch actuator). The volume adjustment mechanism is manufactured separately from the telephone handset casing. That is, it is a separate and distinct part. The telephone handset casing and the volume adjustment mechanism are assembled together to form a single unit. This type of assembly, however, has a variety of drawbacks.
Conventional volume adjustment mechanisms are mechanical parts that are constructed using multiple pieces that require assembly. Additionally, conventional telephone handsets require a mechanism for attaching the volume adjustment mechanism to the handset casing. Assembling the volume adjustment mechanism and attaching it to the handset casing is a time consuming process. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a telephone handset which includes a volume adjustment mechanism that can be assembled in a easier, more efficient manner.